The present invention relates to a screwdriver and a tool handle.
Many tools are stand-alone tools, with relatively simple functions. Such as the traditional screwdriver, which has a primary function of screwing, and the traditional wire stripper, which has a primary function of stripping wires, so that the screwdriver and the wire stripper are independent of each other.
In operation, an electrician sometimes needs to screw screws or connect wires. The tools generally used are screwdriver and wire stripper, and the two tools are separate and need to be carried respectively when the electrician goes to work. The wire stripper has a certain weight, and there are a few more tools that are carried by the electrician, so with one wire stripper an amount of weight is added. If a small-sized wire stripper is used, it is not convenient to find it as it is placed together with other tools, and it is also easy to lose as it is small-sized.
When the electrician works, he needs to connect a lot of wires, so he needs to repeat the work of stripping and screwing. If the wire stripper is used for stripping wires, the electrician has to switch a plurality of times between the screwdriver and wire stripper, which is inconvenient for use. Especially in high places, where times of connecting wires can be great with frequent switching between the screwdriver and wire stripper, so as to cause inconveniency for use.
When the electrician goes to work, the screwdriver is a commonly used tool, which is generally not forgotten; but if the wire stripper is not carried, it might cause trouble for stripping wires when connecting wires. Some unconventional ways may be used, such as peeling with forceps, or peeling with fire which may do damage to wires, which may affect the subsequent operation of circuits. If an operational failure occurs to the circuit, it is not convenient to find the failure point.
China Patent Office issued a CN200957531Y patent on Oct. 10, 2007, named “Slip joint pliers,” comprising a left plier, a right plier and a rotary shaft; the front parts of the left plier and the right plier form the head; the rear parts are the handles and the inner sides of the pliers form the jaw; wide teeth and a round wire stripping notch are arranged on the jaw; a steel wire buckle is arranged at the middle of the jaw; a slip clamping jaw is arranged at the rear part of the jaw; a screw driving blade is arranged at each tail end of the handle of left and right pliers and a threaded cap is arranged at each tail end of each plier to cover the screw driving blade. The pliers are used as a screwdriver, but the operation is inconvenient and the screw driving blade is arranged at the tail end of the pliers handle, destroying the insulation of the pliers handle and lowering the safety.